


[unnamed]

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: trigger warning for self harm & blood!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[unnamed]

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on my computer 4 ages, sorry. idk why i wrote this or why it turned out like this, but u know, it happens i guess

_Blur. Blur._

"You okay, man?" A voice rang out, one of his siblings, but it was drowned out by his racing thoughts. 

_Blur. Blur._

"Fine." He choked out in reply, hoping his body or voice didn't give up too much about what was happening in his head. His voice was shaky from his emotion and his body was tired. 

_Okay._

"Hey, be down for dinner soon." His mom told him as they passed each other in the hallway. He nodded, and started to hustle a little faster to his room. 

_Okay._

His phone dinged from his nightstand, and he was hesitant to see what it was. 

_Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape._

**Are we still on for later? - Josh xo**

_Scrape. Scrape. Scrape. Scrape._

**I'm asking because you don’t seem very okay - Josh xo**

_Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red._

**I'm not very okay - Ty**

_Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. Red._

**Wanna talk about it? - Josh xo**

_Can't. Can't. Can't._

**Another time - Ty**

_Can't. Can't. Can't._

**I have to go - Ty**

_Gray._

**Text me later, okay <3 - Josh xo **

_Black._

_Repeat._


End file.
